uwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Accession of Ilenulando to the United Wiki Nations
The accession of Ilenulando to the United Wiki Nations is in process. The Italian country of Ilenulando is being expected to acces the UWN in a few months. Criteria The criteria of the UWN for accessing this community. *(a) Italian inhabitant(s) Morgoth, Peter, Christina (?) *Good and fair political system Republic *Good working discussion places Forum:Il Bar *A location help! Southern Pacific (?) Italian inhabitant(s) Could easily be done. A user named Christina di Terra showed interest, maybe she'll edit. *Peterlevel has shown interest and has edited already. This has been achieved too. --OosWesThoesBes 07:59, 24 November 2007 (UTC) **Italian user 3: user:Morgoth92, det geit rap. --OosWesThoesBes 14:27, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Good and fair political system Why should there be need for a bad and unfair political system? :>e know. But these are criteria, (je moet voldoen). Alexandru ( - ) 19:05, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think we just need a normal republic like Vreêland (which is a oônervinne) and Libertas. A monarchie should not be done, too many taxes is needed for that, so Lovia's system should not be done. What kind of system has Adlibita? --OosWesThoesBes 08:05, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::Republic. Alexandru ( - ) 09:30, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Rep is the best, but in Lovia a monarchy was a good solution for me. And no, we don't ask taxes to pay the bills of the nephews of the king or his personal car. 13:29, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes, but they do in the Netherlands... --OosWesThoesBes 15:25, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::And I thought in Belgium too. Alexandru ( - ) 16:32, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::True. 16:57, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And then they're talking about corruption in Romania ;-) Alexandru ( - ) 17:25, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I think the best is republic. --Morgoth92 19:19, 27 nov 2007 (CEST) Good working discussion places They will spontaniously come after Italian users arrive. A location I still don't know where on earth Ilenulano should be created, anyone knows a place? :I made a map of all the UWN members: there all in the same area: from Lovia in the Northern Pacific, over Vreêland in the Caribbean, over Libertas in the Northern Atlantic to Adibita in the Mediterrean. It's (almost) one line. I think we might need another one, somewhere else. 07:21, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::Southern Oceania, you mean? I think Southern Oceania is good. --OosWesThoesBes 15:27, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::: He means: or really in the nord, or below the equator (like the Southern Pacifian for example). Alexandru ( - ) 15:38, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I think the north is a little bit cold. Southern Oceania is I think a good place. --OosWesThoesBes 15:45, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I agree. 15:57, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: Or next to the Capeverdian islands, as a former colony of Venezia, Venice? Alexandru ( - ) 16:42, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Were not the Capeverdian Islands portuguese? Peter Levata 14:03, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I know, but I ment in that region (and Venice had some colonies in Africa and Ilenulando is Italian so.. why not?). Alexandru ( - ) 15:40, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Mwah. I think Vreêland (east of T&T) and Libertas (Azoren, if I'm right?) are also in the Atlantic. I think a place just below and east of New Zealand is good. --OosWesThoesBes 17:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::In the corner of the world :P Alexandru ( - ) 21:24, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Category:United Wiki Nations :::::::::::Italy isn't a word or continental power, Ilenulando must be in the Mediterrean sea. --Morgoth92 19:15, 27 nov 2007 (CEST) Accession We only need to know which type of governing (republic, ..) Ilenulando will have and I think that it can access Ilenulando this weekend :-) Alexandru ( - ) 15:41, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :I think the same as Vreêland or Libertas. --OosWesThoesBes 16:09, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Ilenulando can access the UWN! Alexandru ( - ) 14:03, 5 December 2007 (UTC)